


Love liberates

by naryenfer



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naryenfer/pseuds/naryenfer
Summary: " I had to know myself before I could give myself to you completely. I had to be good enough for myself before I could be good enough for you".
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 28





	Love liberates

Lena had gotten to the restaurant thirty minutes earlier. Calmed and composed, she had ordered coffee for herself; black and bitter like she preferred.  
She was waiting for the woman that had brought her so much love and pain.

As Kara walked in the café Lena couldn't take her eyes off of her. She took her breath away every single time and it never got old.  
Kara always made her feel unsettled but she didn't put a mask on like she would do in the past. She acknowledged her genuine feelings and emotions.

She waved at Kara who walked up to her.

She looked stunning in the blue dress that brought out the colour of her eyes. Her cheeks looked a little flushed. She must've been in a hurry, Lena thought.

" It's lovely to see you Kara" Lena said sincerely. She hadn't seen Kara for so long and she missed her so much.

Lena wasn't sure if she should give her a hand shake or even a hug.It felt too soon.

She was freaking out inside out but she wanted to melt into the blonde's arms at the same time.

" I wish I could say the same" Kara's said as she reached for her chair to sit. Her tone wasn't malicious but it was definitely tinged with pain.

" I know I deserve it" Lena said. She was hurt and Kara could see it in her eyes.

Kara felt guilty but didn't show.

" Not as much as when you broke my heart," Kara thought .

"Kara, I know no amount of apologies can ever erase the hurt I've caused you. The past year has been difficult for me as well, to say the least".

" Why are my here then" Kara asked. 

" I almost didn't turn up you know? Everything inside me was telling me that I'm making a big mistake but I had to know" Kara looked into Lena's eyes, searching for answers.

" I want to tell you why I said no" Lena fidgeted. It took one touch from Kara's hand across the table to make her settle and feel calm.Kara still had the same effect on her. She made her feel safe and secure.

"Why now?" Kara asked.

"Because losing you was the biggest mistake I've ever made" Lena responded.

" Kara, I had to love myself before I could say yes to you. I wanted you to love me because you wanted to,not because you had to fill a void, that I couldn't.

" I had to know myself before I could give myself to you completely. I had to be good enough for myself before I could be good enough for you".  
Lena closed her eyes and re-opened them again. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Kara you put me on a pedestal and it terrified me"

" I wasn't sure I could give you back what you needed and wanted. God knows I wasn't good at voicing that out to you"

Kara got up her chair and moved closer to Lena.

" Lee, I was with you because I wanted to. Not because I had to save you from yourself or the world. I was with you because I wanted to be with you for you. Not because I had to fix you. I don't have to be with you to be happy. But being with you and sharing a life with you makes it so much better."

" I was mad at you for so long Lena but I always knew what I wanted"

"Kar" Lena started but Kara put a finger on Lena's lips.

The touch felt so intimate and Lena blushed.

Kara gaze was so intense her and it made her feel self conscious. Kara was the only one who ever made her feel that way.

"It has always been you Lena and the past year has been hard. But I respected and loved you enough to let you go because love isn't selfish ; love liberates."

" I love you" Lena said and for the first time in a long time she knew exactly what she wanted.  
" And I never stopped loving you" Kara responded.  
Kara glanced at Lena's lips and she wanted to taste them so bad.

Lena leaned in and capture Kara's lips in a slow languid kiss. They smiled in between kisses and they enjoy how sweet the moment was.

Kara gave her a quick peck and Lena suddenly missed the contact.

Kara took something in her dress pocket.

It was a red velvet box.

"You don't have to give me an answer just yet" she reassured Lena.

" I kept this because it will always belong to you".

"Yes" Lena said.

"Yes?!" Kara was shocked and confused at the same time.

" I'm saying yes because I love you with no reservations" Lena said.

Kara opened the box and placed the emerald and diamond ring on Lena's finger.

" Rao, you look so stunning." Kara told Lena

" Let's get out of here" Lena winked. Her gesture was loaded with a lot of promises and Kara couldn't wait to explore possibilities with the love of her life.


End file.
